Free! Iwatobi Swim ClubEternal Swim Club OC
by plutoyamazaki
Summary: So if you were wondering who Mizuki was in my last story, this is her.


Name: Mizuki Yamazaki  
>Also Known As: Yama-Chan, Zuki-Chan, Zuki (By Sosuke), Mizuki-Senpai<p>

~Description~  
>Gender: Female<br>Sign: Virgo  
>Birthday: September 14th<br>Age: 17-18  
>Height: 5'9"<br>Weight: 120lbs

~Professional Status~  
>Occupation: 3rd Year High School Student Sano Elementary School (Previously)<br>Affiliation: Tokitsu High School (Previously), Semazuka High School (Currently)  
>Function: Captain on the Soccer Team<br>Position: Defender/Forward  
>Events: Soccer Games<p>

~Personal Status~  
>Relatives: Sosuke Yamazaki<p>

Personality: Mizuki is a quiet and shy girl. She always hides from people who she doesn't know. When she is around new people, or even her own friends and family, she gets flustered very easily, especially when she gets teased, especially when Sosuke teases her. She is very caring and smart individual, she laughs quiet often and blushes very easily. When she is at soccer, she is a bit more open and a bit meaner, but she still cares for her teammates.

Biography: Mizuki is the younger fraternal twin sister of Sosuke Yamazaki. She was always the quiet one of the two and not as outgoing as her older brother. She could never make any friends no matter where she went. She always stuck close to her brother. She was able to become close friends with Rin, but was still distant from him. Instead of swimming like her brother, she played soccer instead. She was able to make new friends when she was on the team. Mizuki is always seen happy and with a smile. Mizuki, like her brother, went to Sano Elementary School and Tokitsu High School and transferred with him. Mizuki always loved playing soccer and was always a stress reliever for her. She does also respect that Sosuke swims. She does not hate swimming but she rather play soccer if she could choose between both. She does have anxiety.

Appearance: Mizuki has shoulder length hair and teal eyes. At the top of her hair is a bit messy. She is a tall slender woman with pale skin tone like her brother. She wears a traditional school uniform being the white jacket and and skirt. She does wear a green tank top under her jacket. Out of uniform, Mizuki usually wears jean short, jeans, skirts, a tank top, a shirt, sneakers, regular shoes, and ankle boots. When she is at practice she wears warm up clothes like shorts, jogging pants, the school jacket, a tank top with a regular t-shirt over it and cleats or shoes when she is running. When she is at games she wears the standard soccer uniform.

Like(s): Playing Soccer, Food, Makoto, Watching Makoto Swim, Playing the Violin, Baking, Reading, Drawing, Writing  
>Dislike(s): Bullies, Being Around A lot of People (Due to Anxiety)<br>Fear: Thunder (Clichéd, I know.)  
>Favorite Food: Anything really<br>Least Favorite Food: Nothing Really  
>Skills: Baking, Playing Violin<br>Love Interest: Makoto Tachibana

~Relationships~

Sosuke Yamazaki: They both are very close to one another. When they were younger, they would always be seen together and they are still seen together today. It is rare to see them without each other unless they are at practices together. Sosuke always teases her and she always gets flustered which makes him laugh which in turn makes her laugh. They always know what is on each others minds and will do anything for each other. Mizuki loves her brother very much and will do anything for him.

Makoto Tachibana: Mizuki has a crush on Makoto. She would never admit but she does. She always gets flustered around him and runs off when she sees him. When ever she talks to him, it takes her forever to say something. She always watches him swim in the distant, more like behind a tree. After awhile she is able to speak to him clear but still gets flustered around him.

~Skills~

Current Status:  
>Stamina: 45  
>Body: 55  
>Mental Strength: 45  
>Wind Repellency: 45  
>Logic: 35  
>Smile: 65

Expected Status:  
>Stamina: 55  
>Body: 55  
>Mental Strength: 45  
>Wind Repellency: 55  
>Logic: 45  
>Smile: 55


End file.
